Photographic printers typically include a combination of several basic components used in the printing process. A negative feed and holder assembly typically operates to store and transport an elongated strip of negative film images. The negative assembly also orients a single selected negative image proximate a negative aperture in a position for use in the printing process. A photographic paper feed and holder assembly typically operates to store and transport an elongated web of light sensitive photographic paper. The paper assembly also orients a selected area of the web proximate a paper aperture in a position for use in the printing process. A source of light operates to project light through the selected negative image onto the photographic paper. A lens, or group of lenses, positioned between the negative and photographic paper operates to focus and/or transmit the light onto the photographic paper to produce the desired image, or group of images. These basic components are typically housed in a framework that allows an operator to conveniently control the printing process.
Photographic printers typically take the form of either a "proof" or "package" photographic printer arrangement. As a basic distinction, a "proof" printer is adapted to print individual photographic prints from a given negative, while a "package" printer is adapted to simultaneously print a group of photographic prints from a single negative. More specifically, photographic proof printers typically produce a single 3.5.times.5 inch, 4.times.5 inch, or 5.times.5 inch photographic print and are used to initially verify the correct exposure levels for a given negative. Photographic package printers typically produce an 11.times.14 inch photographic sheet having either a single photographic image or a group of identical images of various sizes positioned thereon.
Using an exposure of a school student as an example, a "proof" printer would initially be used to print a single image, or a series of images at various exposure levels, of the child for use in initially reviewing the quality of the print. A "package" printer would thereafter be used to produce the multi-image sheets of photographs which parents purchase each year of their children's school pictures.
Operators of photographic printers are often confronted with the task of exposing the photographic prints from various size negative images. Existing printers are typically configured to print from only a single size negative at any given time. Such printers may expose photographic prints from other size negative images by manually changing corresponding negative mask or crop plates. To use these printers effectively, the various sized negatives must be sorted into groups of like-sized negatives and spliced together as individual strips of like-sized negatives for processing at separate times. Further, such printers are typically designed to expose only one size photographic prints from the negative images. Photographic paper mask or crop plates must be manually changed for the printing of corresponding prints of various sizes. Therefore, the negative strips must also be sorted into separate groups for the printing of like-sized prints.
There is a need in the industry to provide an efficient and inexpensive mechanism by which a variety of size photographic prints from a variety of sizes of photographic negative images without having to interrupt the operation of the photographic printer.